


tagging games

by demistories



Series: squad up [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 am goofing around basically, F/M, Friendship, This is ridiculous, minimal romance, youre probs gonna want to read wanna chat for this my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: Chat’s face is scrunched up in concentration, far too close to the camera. His eyes go wide and he smiles brightly, leaning away. “Psst,” he hisses, turning the camera away from himself. “Bugaboo!”He manages to catch Ladybug mid-yawn. She glares at him before whispering back, “What are you doing?”Ladybug and Chat make a video for the Ladyblog at like 3 in the morning in the middle of an akuma attack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this comes _during_ ch15 of wanna chat, so if you havent read that, i recommend doing that. there's a point in the chapter where there's a link to the ladyblog tumblr, that'll lead to here. that's when i suggest reading it
> 
> if you don't read wanna chat. this might be weird? it'll probably be weird if you read wanna chat too
> 
> idk its been a Week and i wanted to have a little fun. this is Not Good but it was a nice carefree break from drowning in calculus which i now return to. 
> 
> enjoy~

Chat’s face is scrunched up in concentration, far too close to the camera. His eyes go wide and he smiles brightly, leaning away. “Psst,” he hisses, turning the camera away from himself. “Bugaboo!” 

He manages to catch Ladybug mid-yawn. She glares at him before whispering back, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m bored, aren’t you?” 

“I’m doing my job,” she mumbles, blinking slowly as she leans over the side of the roof. “Did you forget about the akuma?” 

Chat angles the camera over the side to show the akuma starting a new stack of cars. “Hey, LB, I’m just waiting for the epiphany so I can go back to bed.” 

“And what does that have to do with videotaping?” 

“I figured out how to record on my baton?” 

“Congrats,” Ladybug says flatly. “Now cut it out.” 

Chat moves so both him and Ladybug are in the shot. “Come on, it’s keeping me entertained.” 

“You’re so lame,” she grumbles, pushing the baton away.

“If we keep people updated on this akuma there’s less of a chance of them coming out,” he says quickly. “It might keep the Ladyblogger off our backs, at least for tonight.” 

There’s a long pause and Chat wiggles his eyebrows at the camera before mouthing, ‘Got her’. 

Ladybug sighs. “Chat Noir, you are the absolute worst.” 

Chat pumps his fist in the air. “ _ Yes! _ Okay, so, what are we looking at, my lady?” 

“Good question.” She chews on her lip as she looks down at the akuma. “We don’t even have a name yet, they’re just…stacking cars.” 

“Hm. Building towers? Maybe a kid who didn’t want to go to bed?” 

“You’d think that, but…” Ladybug leans back on her hands. “The akuma didn’t appear until almost three, any child would’ve gone to bed long before that.” 

Chat coughs awkwardly. 

“You are an outlier and I  _ refuse  _ to answer any more late night texts that aren’t akuma related.” 

Chat looks into the camera and rolls his eyes. “ _ Anyway _ ,” he drawls, “should we explain to the viewers why we aren’t doing anything?” 

Ladybug yawns. 

“Okay, my turn then,” he decides. “Basically, we have no idea what this akuma can actually do. Usually the akuma starts attacking before we jump in, so we have some idea of what we’re up against. Right now we’ve got…a car stacker. For all we know, it could have laser eyes and blow us up if we surprise it.” 

Ladybug sighs. “Hawk Moth should just…go to bed. I don’t know what he was going for here, but it’s not working.” 

“As soon as we figure out where the akuma is, we’ll strike,” Chat adds. “We’re just waiting for that epiphany.” 

“Which neither of us are going to have if we’re filming a video,” Ladybug points out. 

“You don’t know that,” Chat counters. “Talking through a problem almost always helps. It’s why software engineers use rubber ducky decoding.” 

She gives him a confused look. “Excuse me?” 

“They have a rubber duck and they talk it through what they’re doing and the problem and often times they’ll come up with a fix.” 

“And how do you know this?” 

“I know a great many facts, Ladybug. But I don’t think talking through this helped at all. We might just have to wait.” Chat moves his baton to bring the akuma back into view. “What are the odds that they’ll just get tired and go to sleep?” 

“Um… Low?” 

“Cynic,” Chat mutters. “Are we just going to keep watching them stack cars?” 

Ladybug gestures hopelessly with her hands. “I don’t—” She groans and buries her face in her hands. “Chat, I’m running on like two hours of sleep and I’ve got a quiz in a few hours. If I try to fight right now, all I’m going to do is spout random chemistry facts and fall on my face.” She shoots him a cold look. “If you filmed something like that you would  _ die, _ I hope you’re aware.” 

Chat holds up his free hand in surrender. “I hear you loud and clear. Okay, so if we’re just waiting to see if we can figure out what’s so important to this akuma and what made it…an akuma, do you wanna like…do something?” 

“Like?” 

“Hold this.” He hands Ladybug his baton. She stares at it with wide eyes for a moment, like she doesn’t know what to do with it before turning the camera to face Chat completely. He picks her yoyo up from the roof between them and flips it open. It lights up his face as he taps on it, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Got it!” he whispers triumphantly after a moment. 

“Got what?” Ladybug asks from behind the camera. 

“Got the internet. And a YouTube tag.” He reaches out and takes the baton from Ladybug. 

“You got the internet?” she asks. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll explain later.” He pulls her into the shot. “How and when did we first meet?” 

Ladybug groans. “ _ Seriously _ ?” 

“We can see and hear the akuma and  _ all _ it’s doing is stacking cars and I already asked if we could sleep, so this is what is keeping me awake.” He gives her the best puppy dog eyes he can manage.

Ladybug closes her eyes. “Fine! I crashed into Chat and we ended up wrapped together in my yoyo string, hanging upside down over a street.”

“Best day of my life,” Chat says with a smile. 

She studies at him for a moment with a small smile before saying, “It wasn’t a bad one. Okay, go.” 

“First impressions of one another.” Chat looks to Ladybug expectantly. 

Ladybug taps her chin. “Hmm… Confident aaaannnnddd…annoying. I think the first thing you said to me was pun.” 

Chat shrugs. “Sounds like me. You seemed… Confused and nervous. And clumsy, but you told me that. Several times.” 

Ladybug narrows her eyes. “Is this a trick to embarrass me?” 

“I’ll probably end up embarrassing myself more,” he admits. “Want to move on?” 

She looks away to check on the akuma. “ _ Please _ ,” she says. 

“Favorite memory together.” 

“Would you hate me if I said when we napped on patrol last week?” Ladybug asks sheepishly.

“Shhhh, we’re supposed to be professionals,” Chat says, pressing his index finger to his lips. 

She snorts and rests her chin in her hand, staring off over the edge to watch the akuma connect two piles of cars to make a massive wall. “Yeah, the two superheroes watching an akuma stack cars and doing a YouTube tag are  _ super _ professional.” 

“Alright then. LB, people thought  _ you _ were professional before this. Not me. You’re only hurting yourself right now.” 

“I need another nap.” 

“Describe each other in one word,” Chat says, moving on. 

Ladybug lifts her chin from her hand in surprise. “ _ One _ ?” 

“Yup.” Chat purses his lips. “Got it. Driven.” 

She scrunches up her nose. “Talk about short notice. Okay… How about…compassionate.”  

“I’m giving myself another word,” he decides. “Amazing.” 

Ladybug scoffs and ducks her head. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Perfect.” 

“Me? Or my answer?” 

“Yes.” 

Ladybug rolls her eyes. “Okay, fine. Third for you: courageous. Although I’m considering changing that out for reckless.” 

“Nope that’s perfect,” Chat says quickly. “I’m not reckless at all.” 

She raises her eyebrows.

“Uh, anyway— We’re gonna skip the next one cause that’s a personal question. Let’s do…”

Ladybug hums softly to herself as Chat scrolls through the questions. “I think the akuma is slowing down it’s tower building,” she murmurs. 

“Well that’s good. Favorite inside joke?” 

Ladybug gives him a flat look. “Do not.” 

Chat gives her a goofy grin. 

“I  _ swear _ —” 

“Okay, okay fine! On a free day do I: a. sleep in late, b. get up at a normal time, or c. get up earlier.” 

“A,” Ladybug says immediately. “Definitely a. I could probably sleep for ten years and  _ still _ be tired.”

Chat snorts. “You were supposed to answer for  _ me _ .” 

“Oh, well.” Ladybug waves a hand. “Choice d, none of the above. You don’t  _ have _ free days. That’s a trick question.” 

“And I think you need a nap.” 

“Yup, we’ve established that.” 

Chat yawns. “Do you think I could talk to the akuma without dying?” 

She gives him a bleary look. “Are you good with kids?” 

“I’m offended you have to ask,” Chat says. “Are  _ you _ good with kids?” 

Ladybug shrugs. “I babysit sometimes.” 

“Doesn’t mean you’re good with kids.” 

“I’m great with kids. Now are you gonna talk this akuma into giving up or what?” 

Chat looks directly into the camera. “I’m going ghost,” he whispers. He shoves his baton at Ladybug. She spins it around to capture him leap off the roof. 

“That doesn’t even make sense here,” she mutters to herself. “Um… Okay I’m just going to…” 

The camera tilts upward, and all that can be seen is the dark night sky. 

“Got it,” Ladybug says. “Uh… See you later, I guess. I have to go make sure Chat doesn’t die.” 

**Author's Note:**

> back to wanna chat! lets goooo i like ch15 its fun


End file.
